El gato
by papa-frita
Summary: Vergil va en busca de su hermano, pero en ves de eso, se encuentra a un pequeño gato siames que a su pareser, tiene mas inteligecia que un gato normal.


**Hola gente!!, es la primera ves que subire un fic en esta pagina n.n les adviero que no tengo buena ortografia, pero se entiende...almenos eso es lo que dice mi profesora de lenguaje xD.**

**Espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic. La idea me surgio hoy en l mañana, cuando habba por telefono con mi mejor amiga xD. Bien, no los aburro mas y los dejo con el fic n.n.**

_**PRIMER MAUILLIDO: EL GATO.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenia sueño. Ni siquiera tenia ganas de contestar ese estupido telefono que sonada, y sonaba y sonaba...y seguia sonando!.

- que rayos...- Se movio de su comoda postura sobre su escritorio, botando al suelo toda una pila de cajas de pizzas y contestó de mala gana - Devil May Cry...

- _hablo con el joven Dante?_ - se escuchó la voz de una anciana.

- el mismo que medio viste y calza - contestó sin mucho animo...aquella vieja le habia despertado justo cuando comenzaba a quedarse sumido en un agrdable sueño.

-_ buenas noches...lamento molestarlo a esta hora, pero susede que..._- la voz tan lenta y acompasada, dormia al peliblanco cazador mientras le explicaba su situacion...de que a su perro supuestamente se lo comio un àrbol maldito.

- escuche señora - le interrumpio ya harto de la situacion- yo solo asesino demonios, no deshago maldiciones ni nada de ese tipo, asi que busque algun exorcista o algo - colgó y se dispuso a volver a su sueño.

Sin embargo...una hora mas tarde, algo le hiso despertar de forma abrupta. Sentia cómo un calor indescriptible llegaba hasta sus huesos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba rapidamente por aquella calle, sintiendo cómo debia doblegar su orgullo al tener que ir hasta ese lugar. Un lugar del cual juró por su vida y sangre que jamas, y lean bien, **JAMAS** iria...a no ser que fuera por algo **verdaderamente** necesario.

Vergil Sparda acababa de llegar ante la puerta del tan conocido Devil May Cry de su estupido hermano menor...por dos minutos. Realmente no queria ni entrar...pero lo que SI queria, era recuperar a su fiel Yamato, y Dante debia saber donde estaba, es mas, Dante debia tenerla.

- no lo puedo creer...- dijo en un pesado suspiro. Abrio la puerta, y se alegró de que su hermano no estubiera dormido sobre el escritorio como su salvajismo le dictaba, pero claro...- eres un desordenado e indecente...- murmuró Vergil mas para si mismo que para alguien mas.

Dante habia dejado toda su ropa tirada en el suelo, mas unas veinte cajas de pizza familiar.

- ...¡Dante! - le llamó, estar en ese lugar hacia que la pasiencia se le fuera en un segundo. Mas no resivio ninguna respuesta, si no que, al contrario de eso, un gato siames, blanco, de ojos azules, con el pelaje del hocico, patas, orejas y la punta de la cola, de un extraño color rojo, aparesio por detras del escritorio, corrio de forma desesperada y torpe hacia Vergil, apoyandose en sus patas traseras y colocando las delanteras en la pierna del mayor, mientras le miraba de una forma peculiar. - Curioso...- comenzó el peliblanco- siempre crei que Dante apenas podia cuidar de si mismo. Lo siento pequeño, pero no soy tu dueño - Le dijo, soltandose y caminando por todo el lugar buscando a su hermano y llamandolo...mientras que el gato le seguia a todas partes.

- no puedo creerlo...- dijo ya hastiado de buscar hasta en el segundo piso a Dante - por lo qe veo te dejó solo y sin comida ni agua...sigue siendo un irresponsable - le dijo al animal de cuatro patas que le seguia, incluso hasta la salida - hey, que haces siguiendome? Dante te buscará si no estas en su..."casa"...- dijo mirando el _gallinero_, como èl preferia denominarlo, debido al desorden que habia hasta en el baño. Sin embargo, el gato no lo dejaba y le maullaba constantemente, como si quisiera decirle algo.

Ya iba a tres calles del establecimiento de su hermano y aquel cuadrupedo aun le seguia.

- ¿que diablos quieres?! - le dijo ya exasperado. Era de noche, haci que nadie se molestó en ver que le pasaba al primogenito Sparda.

- miau!! miau miau!! miaaaaauu!! (N/A: lo siento xD no ai mucho presupuesto) - le maullaba casi histerico dando vueltas de aqui para allá...definitivamente, ese gato era demasiado inteligente como para haver escogido por dueño a un tarado como Dante.

-...escucha, no se que diablos...oh, exelente, ahora resulta que me pongo a hablar con un gato!!...- se detuvo a pensar en la situación, pero una lluvia le impidió seguir pensando luego de unos minutos- perfecto...- agarro al felino y lo sostuvo entre sus brasos, cubriendolo como pudo con su gabardina y comenzó a correr hacia la mansion Sparda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y aqui termina el primer capitulo, sé que esta corto, pero es para ver si les gusta o no . Si quieren continuación, o dejarme alguna critica o algun idea o algo, solo dejen un review n.n se los agradeceria un monton!!**

**ja ne!**


End file.
